isekai_smartphonefandomcom-20200213-history
Touya Mochizuki
is a young man who is reincarnated into another world with a favor from God, his smartphone after accidentally being killed by God. It is later revealed that God made his body from the Divine Realm's material which grants him superior physical and magical strength . He also has affinity toward all attributes of magic and is able to cast all Null magic . He becomes the sovereign king of Brunhild Dukedom after receiving sovereignty over an area in between the Kingdom of Belfast and Regulus Empire while also engaged to each of the kingdoms' princesses. . He then marries all of his 9 fiancees who are Elze, Linze, Yae, Sue, Yumina, Leen, Lu, Sakura, and Hilde . He becomes the master of the Babylon Sisters along with their respective Babylon Structures and later their creator, Regina Babylon. He also becomes the King of Spirits . During his encounter with the servile god at Eashen, Touya awakens his god powers and later becomes a dependent and grandchild of the World God . He is currently a lower-rank god. Appearance Touya is a young black haired, black-eyed, 15-year old boy . During Touya's first arrival, he is shown wearing his school uniform. With the help of Zanac Zenfield, he later changes his clothes into the world's black tunic, trousers, and shoes . After his first visit to the capital city of the Kingdom of Belfast, he wears a white long coat with fur on the collar and the sleeves . In his Divine Form he grows long flowing blonde hair. Though he later gains some control over how long it becomes as seen during his fight with the Ruler Class Phrase, Gila. Personality Touya has a benevolent personality, as can be seen when he easily forgave God for the latter's mistake, even when it had cost him his own life . As the story progress, he forms a grudgeless friendship with God, as shown when the latter suddenly and happily called Touya to congratulate his engagement with Yumina , or when Touya defended God's name when the latter was being insulted by Nest, a priest from the Ramissh Theocracy . Additionally, he also easily forgave Renne, who had been forced to pickpocket him, yet he helped her when she was into trouble, bought her lunch, offered her a place to stay and gave her a job . He is considerate and chivalrous, easily lending his hand for the sake of others. For example, when he saved Elze and Linze from being swindled and fought the men , or when he decided to help Yae from being cornered by a group of henchmen . More examples can be seen when Touya promptly saved the severely injured and dying Sakura's life in an Eashen mountain area , or when he instantly decided to help a group of Lestia Knights to fight a Phrase, then easily gave 3 extremely powerful crystal swords to Hilda, who seemed to like them . Touya is also shown to be altruistic as he is always willing to help without expecting any payment. This can be seen in many occasions, such as when he immediately raced to save Sue's carriage which was being ambushed and then thoughtfully recovered the duchess's eyesight , yet refused the reward Duke Alfred had offered him as thanks for saving his wife and daughter , or when he without second guessing accompanied the Duke to the Belfastian royal palace , quickly saved the King's life , and found the culprit , yet refused his noble title accolade afterward . He is also shown to have neither prejudice nor xenophobia toward other species. This value is apparent when he kindly helped Arma a demi-human, when she was lost in Alephis Capital City and also expressing irritation when people treated the other species unfairly . He even employs Lain who is a rabbit beastwoman and assigned her to serve as commander of the knight order . Furthermore, he even married a fairy, Leen and a demi-human, Sakura . In spite of having a favorable personality, Touya is also shown to have sadistic tendencies. Notably, when Touya was unaware that what he has done to Kokuyou and Sango with a continuous spell was cruel , or when he tortured General Bazoar inside an airtight box with a stinky dead slime inside while simultaneously using continuous spell on the summoned demon . As well, Touya can lose his temper and become very brutal towards anyone who threaten or insulted someone he cares about, especially his family. Additionally, Touya is incredibly awkward when it comes to love. In fact, a running gag in the series is his incredible density when it comes to love cues, and his companions' willingness to accept him as such. The main reason for this is that Touya deems himself unworthy and unready to commit to a relationship, but other reasons include his fear of marriage because of prior family experiences or the misalignment of values between his original and new worlds. Abilities *'Swordsmanship' - Touya is able to use swords which allows him to take down enemies . His swordsmanship ability is quite formidable as he can withstand and even scratch Moroha Mochizuki a few times . However, according to himself, his swordplay technique is inferior than Yae's swordplay . *'Marksmanship '- Touya is skilled in the use of long-range weaponry, most notably with Brunhild' '''and has exceptionally good aim with it. *'Magic' - Touya is able to control all 7 magical elements . He also can use any null magic spell as long as he know the incantation . Touya's magic power also superior as mentioned by Linze when they had magic aptitude test which was able to knock down a divine beast using only raw energy . His magic energy regeneration is also very fast as he barely decreased his magic energy because of his regeneration rate even after releasing a huge amount of mana . *'Boosted Basic Abilities''' - Touya received ability boost from World God : **'Strength' - Despite his strength is being boosted by God, his strength is still inferior than Elze's . **'Agility' - Touya can dodge an attack and he even can precisely estimate the attack trajectory . **'Memory' - Touya can easily memorize things which allowed him to learn writing and reading the script of the world's language faster . * - Because his body made from material that exists in Divine Realm , he can use divine power which can be given to . ** |Shin'i-kaihō}} - Touya has a dazzling divine aura which will overwhelm other lower beings. His aura is gold-colored like World God's aura . ** - A divine protection from physical and magical damage which given to ''FAMILY . ** - A blessing which gives a new or improved ability to Retainer . ** - An ability of the gods that allows them to transfer into different dimensions. Paraphernalia *'Smartphone' - A mobile device which Touya brought with him as a favor from God . The phone's battery power runs on magical power and while he can't contact anyone in this world or his previous world, Touya can check websites that let him know what is happening in his previous world . *'Katana' - An Eashen katana which Touya bought from Reflet Town's Eight Bears Weapon Shop before he went to the East Forest for Horned Wolves subjugation quest from Adventurer Guild . The katana then broke when Touya used it for slashing a dragon in his way to the Kingdom of Mismede . *'White Coat' - A coat which Touya bought from Alephis Royal Capital City's Berkut Armor Shop . The coat is enchanted with blade-proof, heat-proof, cold-proof, and a unique magic which allows the wearer to resist any element of the wearer's magic aptitude but will double the damage of any element other that the wearer's magic aptitude . *'Revolver Handgun' - Touya created his first handgun as a prototype before he created Brunhild. The gun is made of dragon horn which gives its lightness and durability. The handgun is modeled after Remington New Model Army. *'Brunhild' - A gunblade which Touya created mostly made of dragon horn and metal using . *'Reginleif' - Touya's exclusive Frame Gear which crowned with the name of " " which is colorless due to the usage of Phrasium as the main material . Quotes *''"I came to my senses, laying on my back and gazing up at the sky. The clouds were floating on gently by, and I could hear birds chirping in the distance."'' - Touya describing his first sights as he awakens in this new world. *''"My name's Mochizuki Touya. Oh, uh Touya's my given name."'' - Touya introducing himself in the same manner as always. *''"I’m very sorry about that. So sorry, in fact, that I’d like to apologize to Him in person. Bring your god Lars before me, and I’d happily kiss his feet."'' - Touya mocking the Ramissh Theocracy and its so-called god, Lars. Trivia * Touya is the only character to appear on all 18 of the current light novel covers. * Mochizuki Touya (望月冬夜) means Full Moon on a Winter Night. * He is highly aware of pop culture, including multiple references to other media, such as naming all of his Griffins after the Beatles . * Because of the difference of the number of days in a year between his past world with his current world, Touya is 17 years old in his current world when he should be 18 years old in his original world. * Touya is one of three gold class adventurers in the world. * Before the founding of Brunhild Dukedom, people would commonly ask if Touya came from Eashen based on how he introduced himself, becoming a running gag. * Incidentally, apart from Leen, all of Touya's wives were rescued by him when first met: ** Elze and Linze Silhoueska were rescued in an alley when Touya first arrived in Reflet. ** Kokonoe Yae was rescued by Touya's group when visiting Amanesque. ** Sushie Ortlinde was rescued while Touya's group was en route delivering letter for the Guild. ** Yumina Belfast was saved from political marriage when Touya "Recovery"-ed the king. ** Leen and Touya met in Mismede castle, in an ordinary fashion. ** Lucia Regulus was rescued when Touya arrived in Regulus empire during a military coup. ** Sakura was rescued by Touya from mortal injury sustained by - and from - Yulong assassins. ** '''Hildegard Lestia '''was rescued by Touya during her encounter with a group of Phrase. References Navigation Category:Male Category:Main Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Human Category:Brunhild Dukedom Category:Brunhild Royalty Category:Gods